Comfort
by jakisbishlygay
Summary: PrewWincestFluff. Dean finds a new way to comfort Sammy.


Title: Comfort  
Author: jakisbishlygay  
Rating: I don't know, G?  
Genera: Pre-slash, pure fluff.  
Authors notes: **Un-Beta'd**. This is for **inkinmyskin** who posted at **spn bunnies. **Here's the bunny:_  
_

_ Just a bunnie I'd love for someone to write for me. Wincesty..._

_ Sam and Dean are young but not too young that its squicky. Sam has a nightmare of course and is crying. Dean goes to comfort him. While D has his arms wrapped around S and can't won't let go because S is still trembling he notices the tears on his eye lashes so presses his lips to them, feels the dampness._

_ This makes S smile and he goes to return the favour but winds up pressing his against lips instead. Nothing more than that happens but because S is now happy D recognises he's found a new way to comfort Sam._

* * *

Dean lays on his twin bed wide awake, thinking. Sammy wants to go to some college in California. He already has the application filled out and ready to be mailed. And he says the money to pay for it can come from academic scholarships. It turns out brains can earn money, not just physical work and credit card scams. 

He just needs to tell their father.

Dean didn't even know until earlier that night, when Sammy looked as if he was going to have a panic attack in the sanctuary of their room, moments before Sammy whispered his darkest secret into Deans curious ear. The look on Dean's face changed Sam's from fear and anxiety to anger and defiance.

Sammy determinedly stalked over to his bed and wrapped the covers over his still clothed body and curled himself into a ball. Avoiding any further conversations.

Sam didn't let Dean tell him that college, if Sam still wants to go, wont be for another 2 years. That he still needs to finish High School. Maybe then, either Sam will have decided he didn't want to go, or Dean will have gotten used to the idea. Or both, and Dean would get big brother points for supporting him anyways.

Dean smiles at the idea of Sam in college robes and that funny little lop-sided hat receiving a degree in... Sam never said what he wanted to study. He hadn't said anything other then: "Dean, I uh, I want to go to college in California. Theres a bunch of scholarships and stuff... uh... for good grades. I haven't mailed the application yet, I wanted to tell you and Dad..." And Sam stopped abruptly, almost like he was shocked about saying it out loud. Dean was shocked too, not at the idea of college, but that he should have known his brother well enough to have anticipated this, why else would Sammy be so angry at not being in the same school for more then three months at a time?

Dean rolls onto his side, facing his younger brother. Sam has his back towards Dean, and he still has the blanket wrapped around his body, but Dean can see that he's moving. Maybe Sammy's dreaming, the way his legs are moving makes Dean think he's dreaming about running.

The noise is soft and muffled, but Dean has grown up hearing it. A soft mewing sound from deep in the back of Sammy's throat. It's a sound that Sammy only makes when he's having a nightmare.

Dean quietly gets out of his bed and walks over to the other side of Sammy's, he crouches so his face is only a few inches from Sammy's scrunched face. He places a hand on Sammy's shoulder, gently rubbing it while murmuring soothing words to Sam.

"Shh, It's ok Sammy. Your asleep, it's not real. Come on, Sammy wake up." Dean pleads over and over again until Sammy opens his wide eyes. "Do you want to tell me what you saw?" asks Dean.

Sammy shakes his head so fast that Dean is now sure his brother is dizzy. Sammy is crying and trembling when Dean pulls at his covers. He rubs Sammy's back in soothing circles until Sam stops panicking. As Dean goes towards the the middle of Sammy's bed, where his feet are, and begins to undue the laces on Sammy's sneakers, he begins the round of twenty questions that will get Sammy to open up about his nightmare.

"Was it about a demon?"

Sammy quickly shakes his head.

"Was it the one where were all dead and bloody?" questions Dean, placing Sammy's shoes and socks on the floor.

Sammy shakes his head again and Dean is relieved. He hates it when Sammy dream's about his family dieing.

"Was it about not being normal?" asks Dean as he starts to get Sammy into a sitting position so he can help him get out of his shirt.

Sammy shakes his head again, or tries too as best as he can with his shirt completely covering his head.

"Was it about someone at school?" Dean hopes it's not, not after the last time when he practically hunted down Sammy's bully and scared the living crap out of him. He doesn't want Sammy to be mad at him again for forcing them to move again.

Sammy shakes his head again as Dean starts removing his pants.

"Was it about Dad?"

Sammy stays still, refusing to look his brother in the eyes.

Dean, having finished getting Sammy striped down to his boxers, climbs into bed with him. He makes sure they are both completely under the blanket before wrapping his arms around his trembling brother. "Was he mad or drinking?"

"Mad" mutters Sammy, burring his face into the crook of his brothers neck and shoulder.

"What was he mad about?" asks Dean, using one hand to comb through his brothers shaggy hair as the other runs gently up and down his spine, easing the trembles but not ridding them completely.

One word and now Dean can guess how the entire dream played out. "College."

"Hey, don't worry. He wont get that mad. And even if he does, he'll get over it. Eventually." As he's speaking, Dean can feel warm tears falling on his neck. They don't stop as Sam nods his head in agreement.

Dean stops running his fingers down his brothers spine and brings his hand up to Sammy's chin, lifting it. He gently kisses away all of Sammy's tears. Dean feels the dampness of his eyelashes with every press of his lips. He feels the way Sammy relaxes, and when he opens his eye's and looks at the 16 year old boy in his arms, he sees a faint yet happy smile that spreads across his lips.

Sammy opens his eye's and his smile grows as Sammy moves up to give his brother a quick peck on his nose.

Dean smiles as Sammy misses and hits his mouth. Dean moves his face back, bringing his thumb to rub on Sammy's cheek, admiring the big happy smile on Sammy's lips, and silently Dean lowers his head once more and gently kisses his brothers lips again.

Both Dean and Sammy fall asleep with smiles on their faces, and with the knowledge of how to comfort one another in the future.

* * *

Reviews make the world go 'round. 


End file.
